


Make you stay

by heesreverie



Category: ENHYPEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Heeseung loves Sunghoon so much, Heeseung remembers his past life, Inspired by the song the one that got away, Jay is the best friend, M/M, Reincarnation, i don't know how to tag, they are all college students, they are in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heesreverie/pseuds/heesreverie
Summary: Heeseung woke up one day remembering everything from his first life including his promise to finally make a certain raven-haired boy stay. In this lifetime, will he finally be able to keep their promises that were once broken, or will history repeat itself and let Sunghoon slip away from his embrace again?
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here. This chapter is too short. I've been thinking about this plot for days now and I really want to get this out of my system so yeah. Please excuse my grammar, English is not my first language hehe. Anyways, enjoy!

Heeseung was woken up by the sun hitting his face. He could hear the chirping of birds and the wind blowing. He could feel the grass beneath him. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of hazel-brown eyes that he loves so much looking at him with so much adoration. He love this, he love this feeling, and most of all, he loves this boy so much.

“You’re awake?” the boy asked him as he get up from his lap. The boy looks at him with so much love, and he knows that he’s looking at the boy the same way. He found himself wrapping his arms around the boy.

“I love you” he whispered as he bury his face on the boy’s neck. He wished to stay like this forever. He loves this boy so much, so much that his heart aches , so much that he feels like his heart could burst anytime soon.

“I know, and I love you more, hyung. I love you more.” The boy whispered and kissed the top of Heeseung’s head.

“Hyung!” a voice called Heeseung. “Heeseung hyung!”, it is not the same soft voice that he loves so dearly. “If you don’t wake up I swear I’ll steal your ram-” and with that Heeseung jolted up and gave the blonde guy a death stare.

“You are not touching my ramyeons Jongseong!”

Jay put his hand up and chuckled. “Chill bro, I wont!”

When Jay left, Heeseung remembered the boy. His heartbeat raised so fast, as if it will fly out of his chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s a dream.” He whispered to himself, as a tear fell down his cheek.

It’s just a dream but why does it felt so real? It’s so vivid as if it’s a distant memory.He remembers clearly the details of the boy’s face. The hazel-brown eyes that looks at him with so much adoration, the moles on his face that he loves to trace with his fingers, his beautiful nose and lips that tastes like strawberries. He remembers him clearly, he felt like he knows him so well, like he is a huge part of his life.

“Why am I crying?” he wipes the tears off his cheeks.

“Hyung seriously? Why are you crying over a ramyeon? I swear I didn’t steal any!” Jay said surprised as he found Heeseung wiping his tear.

Heeseung shook his head, washing away all of his thoughts and get out off his bed. “I thought you left to the kitchen?”

“I came back to wake you up because I know you’ll get back to sleep but then I came back to see you crying. Did you love ramyeon that much?”

_“I love you more hyung, I love you more.”_ The soft voice echoed in his head. He felt his heart tearing to pieces. He miss him. I miss him so much. But why would he miss someone from a dream?

“I- I love you more” he whispered but Jay heard.

“Eh? Hyung why are you so cheesy? But okay I love you too but I already have a boyfriend you know that” Jay joked as he put his arms on Heeseung’s shoulder and dragged him to the dining area.

They ate their breakfast quietly. Heeseung is still in deep thoughts. The dream affects him so much. It made him feel things he never felt before. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hyung you’ve been sighing for I don’t know how many times.” Jay said showing his fingers to Heeseung. “ I can no longer count them with my fingers.”

Heeseung contemplated if he should tell Jay about his dream, about that certain raven-haired boy whose eyes seem to hold the whole galaxy. How is he supposed to tell his best friend that he thinks he’s in love with a guy he don’t even know, with a guy who does not even exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung witnessed how Jaeyun brought back the sparkle in Sunghoons eyes, he witnessed how Jaeyun brought back the smile on Sunghoon's lips. It hurts him so much but he's happy for Sunghoon. And he is still holding onto their promise, to be with each other in their next life, he'll defy time, he'll defy all the rules in this world, he'll remember.
> 
> After living several lives, Heeseung now remembers, he remembers everything about his first life, about the boy he loved and still loves so so much. This lifetime, he was born with the same appearance and the same name and so does his bestfriend Jay, maybe- just maybe, Sunghoon too. Maybe this is the lifetime they’ve been waiting for. Maybe this is their chance to finally fulfill their promises, maybe, just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this~~~ XOXO

“Hyung…” the raven-haired called out to Heeseung as he felt a lump forming in his throat. “Heeseung hyung.. I- I’m sorry.. I have to do this.” He said in between his sobs.

“C-can’t we fight for us once more? I- I love you too much… I don’t think I can let you go.” Heeseung pleaded as he enveloped the boy in his embrace. His heart hurts, it hurts even more to see his the love of his life breaking.

“You know how much our clans hate each other. My father found out about us.. He threatened that they will hurt you. You know what he is capable of hyung… I- I don’t want that to happen to you. I love you so much hyung.”

“I can fight my own clan if it means I’ll be with you. I can fight the whole country, the whole world even. P-please don’t leave me” Heeseung is desperate. He can’t live his life with out this boy. Why do they have to let go? They love each other, isn’t that enough of a reason to stay by each other’s side? Isn’t their love strong enough to fight against everything that comes their way? Isn’t that what they promised each other under the stars not too long ago? That they will be together until their hairs turn grey?

“Hyung you know we can’t do that.” The younger buried his face on the older’s chest. He loves Heeseung’s smell, he loves to be in his embrace. He wants to stay like this forever but he knows they can’t. He loves Heeseung so much. He knows deep inside, Heeseung understands him, why he wanted them to go separate ways from now on, to walk different paths even though they want to walk together.

Their families are two of the most powerful families in Joseon, and with that, they starve for more. They are each other’s enemy for centuries, always on each other’s throat. Their relationship is forbidden. Their father found out about them and as expected he earned a slap on the cheek from his father. He threatened him of hurting the love of his life. He wanted to fight for them too, he really wanted to but he knows they will lose, they will end up miserable. 

“I- I will get married in two weeks…” and with that Heeseung’s world crumbled. He froze. The arms that envelopes the boy earlier fell down his side. He felt defeated. He felt like his heart is being stabbed for countless of times. He can’t bring himself to look at his lovers eyes. He can’t. He refused to believe.

“Y-your lying…” he finally mustered up courage to look at the boy’s eyes. “r-right?Y-your just pulling a prank on me right?” pool of tears is in the boy’s eyes, he knows, he knows that the younger is not pulling a prank on him and that he is hurting too, like him. He knows, he understands well, what he wanted to fight is a losing game.

“I had to hyung. They promised me they will not lay their hand on you if I do what they want.”

“No please. If your doing this for me please don’t. I don’t want you to be even more miserable marrying someone you don’t even love. Please Sunghoon…”

“I’ll be fine hyung. You’ll be fine too. Letting go is fighting too. Letting go of us is also fighting for us. M-maybe in our next life.. maybe we’ll find each other again, maybe everything will be better, and we won’t have to let go, maybe… maybe what we’ll fight is no longer a losing game… maybe.. just maybe we’ll have a chance.” Sunghoon said as he kissed the back of Heeseung’s hand.

“Why did it have to be us of all people? Why did we have to be born in this kind of society? Why can’t I fight for you? Why do I have to let you go?” Heeseung fall down on his knees still cannot accept their fate. “I promise… In our next life I’ll find you. I’ll search the world for you. I promise I’ll fight for us, I promise I- I’ll make you stay.”

Weeks passed and Heeseung is like a living dead. His Sunghoon is now married to the guy named Sim Jaeyun, from the Sim clan who is an ally of Sunghoon’s clan. He never saw Sunghoon after that day, no, He can’t bring himself to see Sunghoon marrying a guy that’s not him and he knows that it will be harder for Sunghoon if he saw him too. It is better to stay inside this four walls.

He still go back to the mountain they used to hang out. He sat under the cherry blossom tree. He looked up and saw the flowers fly with the wind. This tree witnessed everything- their confession, their first kiss, their great love, and their promises. Months have passed and he still can’t bring himself to see Sunghoon. He miss him so much he’s afraid that when he sees him, he’ll be greedy and keep Sunghoon all for himself. He’s afraid that maybe- maybe Sunghoon forgot about him, he wants Sunghoon to be happy too but it kills him to think that maybe.. maybe Sunghoon is now finally happy in another man’s embrace.

And finally, he mustered up courage to hurt himself even more, he mustered up courage to finally go to Sunghoon, to see how he’s doing. Is he miserable like him? No he don’t want that, that would break him even more. He wants to see Sunghoon happy.

He have been secretly stalking Sunghoon. He would sometimes follow him when he go to the market, when he go to dates with Jaeyun. He’s like that for years. He witnessed how Sunghoon’s lonely eyes sparkled with time. He saw how Sunghoon finally gained his beautiful smile back. The smile that he loves so so much. Sunghoon is now smiling but this time, not because of him. He saw how the sparkles in the youngers eyes turned to adoration and love as the younger look at Jaeyun, and Jaeyun does the same. That should be him, Jaeyun’s place should be his, but he can no longer turn back time. He’s just a coward after all.

“Hyung… can’t you get over him? Why are you still following them? Years have passed, why can’t you get over him?” Jongseong said as he frustratedly run his fingers on his hair. His eyes full of concern for the older. He too is hurting for the older. “You’re hurting yourself even more-”

Heeseung knows. Heeseung is aware of the younger’s feeling for him but he don’t deserve him. He deserves someone better, not a coward who can’t even fight for the love of his life like him.

Like usual, he is following Sunghoon. No, he is not some creepy stalker, he just wanted to make sure that the love of his life is safe wherever he go. And their eyes met. It’s like the world stop for a while. It’s like the two of them are the only people in the world. He missed looking at those eyes so much. But somethings changed. Sunghoon is no longer looking at him the same way, he is no longer looking at him with so much love and adoration.

They are now under the cherry blossom tree, the same tree that witnessed their love story.

“It’s been a while, Heeseung hyung.” Oh how much he missed his soft voice. Heeseung can’t find the right word to respond. He waited for this moment but he still stood there frozen. He’s lost.

“How are you hyung?” Sunghoon could still feel his heartbeat raise at an illegal rate. No, he should no longer feel this way, but he can’t blame his heart, the guy in front of him is still his greatest love after all.

“I- I don’t know-” Heeseung said trying to stop himself from pulling the raven-haired close to him. “H-how are you? Are you happy? P-please tell me your are happy.”

“Jaeyun’s a great man hyung. He’s been nothing but a good husband to me. He takes good care of me and I- I wanted to be good to him too. I wanted to reciprocate his love and-” He choked as he try to stop his tears. “It’s not hard to love him-”

“I know. I saw that.” Heeseung wiped the tears on Sunghoon’s cheeks. “I saw how he brought back the sparkle in your eyes, I saw how he brought back the smile on your face and I- I’m happy for you.” He kissed the younger’s forehead knowing this would be the last time he can do that.

“I- I’m sorry hyung. I am sorry for leaving you like that. I’m sorry for being happy while you’re still hurting-” Heeseung kissed the younger’s lips for the last time.

“No. You don’t have to be sorry. All I want is for you to be happy and I am happy for you Sunghoon” He whispered against their breaths, their foreheads against each other. “Remember our promise? In our next life I’ll find you, and the game we’ll fight will no longer be a losing game Sunghoon, I promise.”

That was the last time they saw each other. He no longer followed Sunghoon but he’s heart is still with him. It will always be with him.

The sound of alarm clock jolted him awake. His head aches, but his heart aches even more. He is now inside white walls with modern interior. He put his hand on his chest wanting the pain to stop and then realization dawned on him, it’s not a dream, it’s a distant memory from his past life. His soul remembers… his heart remembers.

Jay walked into his room and eyed Heeseung worriedly. “Are you having nightmares?”

Jay is still with him, he remained by his side after several lives. He remembers how much he hurt the younger on their first life for not being able to reciprocate his feelings and now he is happy that Jay finally found someone he deserves.

“I- I remember…” He closed his eyes and tears won’t stop falling. “I remember everything now Jongseong.”

Jongseong looked at him confused but he felt like he understood. He went towards his best friend’s bed to comfort him.

“We have lived several lives and your still with me, thank you Jongseong” He said as he hold the younger’s hand, the younger still confused with what the older meant.

Heeseung now remembers, he remembers everything about his first life, about the boy he loved and still loves so so much. This lifetime, he was born with the same appearance and the same name and so does Jay, maybe- just maybe, Sunghoon too. Maybe this is the lifetime they’ve been waiting for. Maybe this is their chance to finally fulfill their promises, maybe, just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung found a familiar pair of hazel brown eyes in the middle of the crowd. The same eyes that used to look at him with so much love and adoration. The eyes that seem to hold the whole galaxy. He found him. He found his greatest love, his Park Sunghoon.

“So for your final project in this course, you’ll have to make your own design of a two storey residential building with complete details understood?”

Heeseung tidied his things and put it inside his bag as their professor dismiss the class. He is now on his second year in college studying Civil Engineering. He is completely out of it the entire discussion because his mind is on that certain raven haired boy.

“Heeseung hyung, Jungwon is already waiting for us in the cafeteria faster” His reverie was broken by Jay whose eyes is on his phone probably messaging his boyfriend.

“You miss your boyfriend that much? You just saw each other this morning?” Heeseung said as he put his bag on his shoulder he saw Jay rolled his eyes.

“Atleast I am missing someone who is alive and kicking not some boy who don’t even exist-” and with that Jay is being chased by Heeseung down the college’s hallway.

Heeseung told Jay about his dream, no not a dream but his memory from his past life. Jay just laughed at him at first and being the best friend that he is, he finally emphatize with him and supported him with his plan of searching for his Sunghoon and speaking of that, he don’t even know where to start. He tried searching up the internet there’s a lot of Park Sunghoon’s in the world and he’s not even sure if like them, Sunghoon is born with the same look and the same name.

They arrived at the cafeteria and saw Jungwon waving at them, he is with their other friends, Ni-ki and Sunoo.

“Hyung here!” Sunoo called out to them with his bright smile that outshines the sun.

“I already ordered for the two of you. Here” Jungwon handed them sandwiches and chips.

This is Heeseung’s little circle, the people who makes his tiring college life bearable. Jungwon is Jay’s boyfriend, they’ve been together for two years now and he is really thankful to the younger for being the man his best friend deserves. He met Sunoo and Ni-ki through Jungwon. He adored them a lot. The three are classmates and are on their first year in Performing Arts. He and Jay, on the other hand, are best friends since they were still in diapers. He only have Jay before he met the three others. They’re taking the same program which is Civil Engineering.

“Hyung when should we start practicing? I miss performing” Ni-ki said with a pout. Heeseung giggled at the sight.

“We have plates due next week kids.” Heeseung said as he patted Ni-ki’s head who now looks like a defeated child. “But that can wait so” and with that Ni-ki’s face lightened up and gave Heeseung a tight hug and started playing his invisible drums.

They are in a band and they call themselves ENHYPEN. They love performing on the streets. Ni-ki plays the drum, Sunoo plays the keyboard, Jungwon and Jay plays the guitar and Heeseung is the main vocalist.

All their eyes diverted to Jay when he suddenly slow clapped “Wow… the Lee Heeseung is ditching his plates… Is this a miracle? I didn’t know that word exists in your vocabulary hyung. I am so proud of you.” They all laughed at Jay and for a while he forgot about the thoughts that’s been bothering his minds for weeks now.

“So hyung I asked my friends if they know a Park Sunghoon and there is a Park Sunghoon in the College of Architecture but I don’t think he is the Park Sunghoon you are looking for.” Sunoo told him as he fix his keyboard in place. They are now in Jay and Heeseung’s apartment because he promised Ni-ki last time that they will start performing on the streets again. Heeseung also told the three others about his memories because you know, best friends don’t keep secrets and to Heeseung’s relief they seem to understand him and even offered help in finding his Park Sunghoon.

“Hyung my friends knows two Park Sunghoon too from the College of Business Administration” Ni-ki said as if competing against Sunoo.

He heard Jungwon scoffed at the two before turning to him, “Hyung I know a Park Sunghoon from the dance class that I am in, and a Park Sunghoon who works at my favorite cafe, and hyung this Park Sunghoon is so-” Jungwon cupped his face before continuing “so gorgeous.” and with that, he earned a jealous look from Jay who scoffed at him.

“so that is why you love going to that cafe?” Jungwon’s eyes widened and hurriedly embraced his now sulking boyfriend. Heeseung just shook his head and palmed his face. Looking for Park Sunghoon will be really tough huh. He sighed as he count the Park Sunghoon’s that his friend’s told him about.

Weeks passed like usual, band practice, making plates and studying in between practice, and his mind is on that raven haired boy most of the time. He went to all the Park Sunghoon’s his friends told him about in the university and none of them is his Park Sunghoon but his not losing hope, there is still that Park Sunghoon who works at Jungwon’s favorite cafe maybe that is his Park Sunghoon, and if not, he is sure he is somewhere out there, he’ll search the whole country, the world even.

It’s a Saturday and on the busy streets of Seoul they started playing their music. They always loved performing. They always love the cheers they are receiving from the crowd whenever they perform, it makes their heart full and today is no different. They are now surrounded by the crowd and are now down to their last song. Heeseung thanked everyone who gave their time to listen to them despite their busy schedule. Jay started strumming his guitar. The last song is Katy Perry’s ‘The one that got away’. He sang the song with all his heart as if telling his own story. His eyes are closed the entire time and on the last chorus, he decided to open his eyes.

_In another life I would be your boy_

_We’ll keep all our promises be us against the world_

He found a familiar pair of hazel brown eyes in the middle of the crowd. The pair of eyes that seemed to hold the whole galaxy. The eyes he longed to get lost into. The eyes that used to look at him with so much love and adoration.

_In another life I would make you stay_

He found him. He found the love of his life. It is him. He have the eyes that holds the whole galaxy, the moles that he loves to trace with his fingers, his beautiful nose and lips that tastes like strawberries. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.He can only see this boy. It’s like it’s just the two of them and everyone else disappeared.

_So I don’t have to say you were the one that got away_

He don’t know if his eyes are playing him but he saw a tear escaped from Sunghoon’s beautiful eyes. Does he also remember Heeseung?

_The one that got away_

He sang the last line without breaking an eye contact with Sunghoon. They are lost in their own worlds until Sunghoon runaway. Heeseung tried to search for him amidst the crowd but he lost him.

His friends were confused why he suddenly run towards the crowd but Jungwon knowingly nodded to himself. He saw how a tear escaped Heeseung’s eyes while singing their last song and looking at a boy in the crowd.

“What happened to Heeseung hyung? Is he having constipation?” Ni-ki asked him while looking at the direction Heeseung took. Jungwon waved him off.

“He went to follow the boy of his dreams.” He said proudly while strumming his guitar in the most dramatic way possible. The others looked at him confused until realization dawned on them.

“That-” Jay put his hands on his mouth in disbelief. “You mean that-”

“Hyung why can’t you finish your sentence?” Sunoo rolled his eyes as he played the keyboard ‘dramatically’ joining Jungwon. “Heeseung hyung is out there chasing the man of his dreams after several lives.” he said in the most dramatic way possible. “Please why does this sound like some ill-fated kdrama or some 10k words angst fiction?”

A panting Heeseung came back but with no Park Sunghoon beside him.

“Hyung what? You lost him again?” Jungwon asked as he pat Heeseung’s back. Heeseung nodded and looks like he’s about to cry but he just smiled at him.

“T-that-” Heeseung’s eyes widened when he realized something as he looked at Jungwon. Jungwon nodded at him with confident smile.

“Yes hyung, that is the Park Sunghoon from my favorite cafe.” and with that, Heeseung’s eyes sparkled. He now knows where to find his Sunghoon, he now knows where he can find the love of his life. “now guys, you know you owe me 20 dollars each?” Jungwon said to Ni-ki and Sunoo whose smiles disappeared at the mention of their 20 dollars, their precious 20 dollars.

“Wait, I didn’t know hyung’s Park Sunghoon exists for real. My precious 20 dollars” Ni-ki cried out as he bury his face on Sunoos chest.

“What? You guys made a bet?” Jay asked, Heeseung however seem not to care, his mind is somewhere, probably on that Park Sunghoon who works at his boyfriend’s favorite cafe.

“Yeah” Sunoo hugged Ni-ki back still cannot believe he have to let his precious 20 dollars go.

“So, where is your favorite cafe? Can I go there now? Will I find him there? How do I look? Do I look like a mess? I have to look good in front of him-”

“Hyung you look fine and okay let’s pack our things up, and let’s go to your Park Sunghoon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon remembers long before Heeseung did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is the fourth chapter. This is ending soon. I enjoyed writing this story, I hope you enjoyed reading too. Thank you for leaving kudos. I'll try too update as often as possible <3

“How long are we playing this staring game guys? I thought I’m gonna witness some drama” Sunoo rolled his eyes then took a sip of his chocolate frappe.

It’s been three hours since they arrived at Jungwon’s favorite cafe where Sunghoon works at. Heeseung and his coward ass can’t bring him self to order for himself and asked Jungwon to order from him. Don’t get him wrong, he is not really coward, he is just a bit nervous and Sunghoon is really gorgeous, he is pretty sure he’ll just froze by the counter mesmerized by the beauty so he opted to just stay at the table where he can look at Sunghoon all he want. And so, that is what he’s been doing the past three hours and his friend had no other choice but to go along with him.

“Hyung, you can’t make him yours if you’ll just stare at him like that.”

“You don’t have to slap me that hard with reality Jungwonah~” Heeseung complied not looking away from Sunghoon who’s currently taking orders from other customers.

Ni-ki slammed his head on the table after he took the last sip of his americano. “I know didn’t I’d get to witness a coward Heeseung in my life.

“Coward? Who’s coward me?” Heeseung threw a piece of crumpled tissue paper on ni-ki who caught the tissue with his hands.

“Hyung Ni-ki’s right. You should find a way to talk to him. You can’t just stay here and look at him all day. I am pretty sure he’s aware of you looking at him like a creep.” Jay told his bestfriend, pity hinted with his voice.

They’re right, Heeseung thought. But he don’t know where to start and hor to start. He can’t just go to the younger and say ‘Hi! It’s me. I know you from my past life and we made a promise to each other that we’ll give our relationship a try in this lifetime. So do you perhaps want to go out with me?’. No, that is ridiculous. He’s sure Sunghoon will just look at him like he’s crazy and he might scare him away. He don’t even know if his friends truly believed him or they just go along with him because they love him.

“Hyung, why don’t you just order us another batch of drinks?” Jungwon suggested. “Maybe he’ll notice you after talking to him briefly, you know you can take baby steps, from there, maybe you’ll get to know each other and uhm… yeah. Just go order us another batch of drinks because I’m thirsty.”

They pushed Heeseung to the counter and left him there. He felt like his heart is trying to break his ribcage. His mind is a mess. What should he say? Does he look okay? He haven’t looked at the mirror ever since they arrived at the cafe. He has to look good-

“M-may I take your order?” his reverie was broken by the soft voice that he missed and loved. He missed this boy in front of him so much.

Heeseung is sure, when he looked at those beautiful pair of eyes, he saw recognition, longing and love. And it vanished after Sunghoon decided to look away for a second. Did he also remember everything? Or maybe his eyes are just playing on him?

“U-uhm-” Heeseung is lost. He don’t know what to say. His mind is a mess.

“Are you going to order?”

“Y-yes..” He pretended like he is still think what to order. He wanted to stay here, close to Sunghoon, longer. He wanted to always be this close to him or even closer. “Three amaricano, one caramel latte and one chocolate frappe.”

He wanted to stay there a little longer but he had no choice but to return to their table after paying.

“Do you guys want another batch of drinks? I’ll pay!” He enthusiastically offered his friends whose hands are on their stomach bloated by the drinks Heeseung bought them.

“Hyung do you want our tummies to explode?”

“Just go and get your man’s number. Don’t use us as an excuse to get near to him coward.” Ni-ki nonchalantly told Heeseung as he played games on his phone.

The day ended with Heeseung ordering another batch of drinks and friends complaining how their stomachs are about to explode.

Heeseung became a regular at the cafe. He always accompany Jungwon whenever the younger wanted. Today is his first time to go there alone.

He is walking down the ally towards the cafe. He is in a good mood today. He got a good score on their final exams and he’s done with his plates and he’ll get to see Sunghoon. He can already smell the strong aroma of coffee from the outside. It’s a Monday and there are only a few customers. He chose a seat by the window. His eyes went to the beautiful boy at the counter. Seeing Sunghoon really makes his day.

He internally panicked when he met Sunghoon’s eyes. It’s like his entire nervous system started to malfunction and it went worse when he saw the younger walking towards him with two cups of coffee on his hands.

“Mind if I seat with you?” Is he dreaming? Did Sunghoon asked him if he could share a table with him, and was that coffee for him? But he haven’t ordered yet.

Sunghoon took the seat opposite Heeseung, smile not leaving his face as he watch the older malfunction.

“Here-” Sunghoon handed him the cup of coffee that he always get.

Heeseung is still confused. Why did the younger suddenly approached him like this? Did his effort of trying to get noticed by the younger finally paid off?

Sunghoon took a sip of his coffee while looking outside the window. Looking at him like this made Heeseung calm, like he’s home.

“It’s really relaxing to watch the leaves fall from the branches on a Monday afternoon.” Sunghoon said still looking outside. He wanted to stay like this. He is aware of Heeseung’s confused stares, the older might be wondering why he suddenly approched him. “It’s the first time you come here alone?” Sunghoon asked finally looking back at Heeseung to which Heeseung nodded.

“I got dismissed early so-” Sunghoon’s smile stopped him from talking. It’s just too beautiful he can’t think of any other things but admire.

“I’ve been noticing you. From the first time you went here with your friends” Sunghoon laughed at the image of Heeseung forcing his friends for another batch of drinks. He is also aware of how Heeseung stared at him the whole time which made him self-conscious so he went to the restroom to see how he looks.

Heeseung slammed his face down the table out of embarrassment.

“I am Park Sunghoon by the way.” It’s back. The loving and longing emotions he saw in Sunghoon’s eyes the first day they met is back.

“I’m-”

“Lee Heeseung. You don’t have to introduce yourself. I know you very well.”

“Y-you know me? You remember?”

“I do. I never forget about you. I always looked at you from afar waiting for you to notice me” tears started streaming down Sunghoon’s cheeks. He knows, he remembers long before Heeseung did. “I missed you, my greatest love”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon remembers. He didn’t exactly know when he started remembering but growing up, memories of Heeseung started coming back to him, Heeseung’s shining smile, doe eyes and soft voice. At first he thought the boy in his memories is just a product of his imagination until he started remembering everything, including his life after breaking up with Heeseung and marrying Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5. This chapter is too short and a bit rushed I'm sorry. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. XOXO

Sunghoon remembers. He didn’t exactly know when he started remembering but growing up, memories of Heeseung started coming back to him, Heeseung’s shining smile, doe eyes and soft voice. At first he thought the boy in his memories is just a product of his imagination until he started remembering everything, including his life after breaking up with Heeseung and marrying Jake.

He remembered everything clearly, including the night he broke up with Heeseung, when their hearts shattered like a fragile glass. That night, he initially wanted to go far away with Heeseung. He wanted to stay with him. He planned to flee with the love of his life not caring about how they would live after. He knows that whatever life he have to live after fleeing away from Hanyang, he’ll be happy as long as he’s with Heeseung. He is willing to leave the luxury life he has lived ever since he was born. He is willing to risk everything but his lover’s life. That night when he met with Heeseung at their usual place in the mountain, he was trailed after by his father’s assassins. He didn’t know until he saw one of the guys pointing an arrow towards Heeseung hiding in the bushes far from them. His world stopped, the dreams of living with Heeseung far from here shattered. He kept asking himself why does it have to be them? Why did fate decided to play with them? They are just humans who wanted to love and to be loved, to be happy. And that is when he decided to follow his father’s order, to cut ties with the love of his life and get married to a total stranger. It breaks him, but what breaks him even more is seeing Heeseung break before him.

He didn’t saw Heeseung after that incident. He thought its for the better because he knew that the moment he see Heeseung, he’ll run to him, and they might end up more miserable.

He married Jake. Jake is a nice person. He thought that maybe, maybe if he didn’t have Heeseung, he might’ve loved Jake. It is not hard to love the older. He is caring, sweet and looks out for him. He tried. He tried to love Jake, but the image of Heeseung flashes in his mind. He’s guilty, he’s guilty towards Jake because he have another man in his mind when he’s married to him, but Jake understood. Jake opened up to him that he knows about him and Heeseung and he knows that he still loves Heeseung. Jake allowed him to meet with the older, anytime he wanted to. That is music to his ears but the moment he saw sadness in Jakes eyes, he thought that it is wrong. He is a married person now. Jake deserves better, Heeseung deserves better. And that is when he decided to meet with Heeseung, to finally get the closure they both deserve. A closure he didn’t want to have because deep in his heart, he still hoped to be with Heeseung, which is totally impossible now.

His relationship with Jake became more like best friends than husbands. They realized that they suited that kind of relationship more. Sunghoon still loved Heeseung, and Jake loved Sunghoon but decided to keep it to himself.

And here they are now, enjoying a cup of coffee in the coffee shop he works at and staring to a shocked Heeseung after telling him everything.

“Why didn’t you tell me everything when we first met?”

“I didn’t have the courage. I-I thought I’ll scare you off and-”

“Fate is cruel” Heeseung sighed. “But fate let us meet again, maybe, maybe it’s our time now.”

“Maybe I should thank Fate for that” Heeseung chuckled at the younger’s remark.

They’re in cloud nine right now. Everything seemed unreal. The people around them didn’t seem to matter, it like, they are in their own worlds. Heeseung leaned closer to Sunghoon. _Does it still taste like strawberries?_

“OHMYGOD” Their lips are a few centimeters away from touching when someone decided to scream, and Heeseung recognize that horrendous scream. They both whipped their head towards the source of the scream and saw a Jay whose hands points at them, Jungwon who’s covering Ni-ki’s eyes and Sunoo who, Heeseung thinks, is recording them with his phone.

Heeseung shook his head in disbelief and turned to Sunghoon with a pout like a defeated child. “I just wanted to know if your lips still tastes like strawberries”.


End file.
